FF9:The Weakest Link 2
by Cloud Tribal
Summary: Well, thanks to a boost of hyper energy, I managed to scribble out Chapter 7. When I say insane, I mean INSANE. A little bit of swearing, but no major stuff. Also bashes Microsoft and their X-Box. Read and see who the winner is! And then review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, or The Weakest Link. Maybe I  
would make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the original FF9: The Weakest Link, you might   
want to read that first, since I might be making references to that.  
  
FF9: The Weakest Link 2  
  
Behind the set...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: A sequel? I promised a sequel? WHAT WAS I THINKING!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Anne's dead, the original contestants have moved on...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: WHAT AM I GONNA DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGH!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Okay...okay...calm down, CT...what can I do...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Wait, I'll get the sacred God of Inspiration to help!  
  
(CT runs off, and returns with 20 gallons of...MR. PIBB!!)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh, divine liquid, impart me with inspiration!  
  
(CT chugs all the Pibb)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: (eyes widen) Sugar...intense...GOT IT!  
  
(CT uses author powers to bring ANNE ROBINSON back from the grave)  
  
ANNE: Where the hell am I? And...OH GOD, IT'S YOU!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Shut up and get out there. I need you to host.   
  
ANNE: You're doing a sequel? Don't you remember what happened last time?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Yeah, but I promised. Now, GET...OUT...THERE!!  
  
On the set...  
  
ANNE: Welcome to.."The Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: Yaaaaaaaaay!  
  
ANNE: This time we have eight new contestants for your reading pleasure!  
  
AUDIENCE: Yaaaaaaaaay!  
  
CONTESTANT #1: I'm Adelbert Steiner, the captain of the Knights of Pluto of Alexandria!  
  
15% of AUDIENCE: RUSTY! RUSTY! RUUUUUUUUUUSTY!!  
  
CONTESTANT #2: I'm Eiko Carol, a summoner from Madain Sari!  
  
30% of AUDIENCE: EIKO! WE LOVE YOU!  
  
CONTESTANT #3: I'm Garland, a Genome Creator from Bran Bal, Terra!  
  
10% of AUDIENCE: GAAAAAAAAAAAAARLAND!  
  
CONTESTANT #4: KILL!  
  
AUDIENCE: Wha?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It's a Black Mage.  
  
AUDIENCE: Ohh...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Translation: I'm a Black Mage from Dali, and I'm a murderer!  
  
10% of AUDIENCE: BLACK MAGES ROCK!  
  
CONTESTANT #5: I'm Amarant Coral fr-  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: B-but I KILLED YOU!  
  
AMARANT: I'm too cool to stay dead.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: STAY DEAD!  
  
(CT kills AMARANT)  
  
(AMARANT reanimates)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Why...  
  
(CT kills AMARANT)  
  
(AMARANT reanimates)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...won't...  
  
(CT kills AMARANT)  
  
(AMARANT reanimates)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...you...  
  
(CT kills AMARANT)  
  
(AMARANT reanimates)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
AMARANT: Too cool.  
  
AMARANT: As I was saying, I'm Amarant from Treno and I'm a mercenary type guy.  
  
20% of AUDIENCE: WE'RE YOU'RE COOL FANS! GO, AMARANTY!  
  
CONTESTANT #6: I'm Cid Fabool, the Regent of Lindblum!  
  
6% of AUDIENCE: GO CID!  
  
CONTESTANT #7: I am Necron, a Lord of Death from Hell!  
  
7% of AUDIENCE: TAKE THEIR SOULS!  
  
CONTESTANT #8: I'm Doctor Tot, I'm...well, a doctor from Treno!  
  
2% of AUDIECNE: TOT! TOT! TOT!  
  
ANNE: Well then...now that the introductions are complete...  
  
ANNE: Here are the rules. Get questions correct. The more you get correct, the more money you get.  
If your get a question wrong, you will be hated by fellow teammates! You can also bank your earnings.   
At the end of each round, you can vote off a teammate, and they'll get zip! Shall we begin?  
  
ALL: Okay...  
  
ANNE: Questions in this round will be about Final Fantasy 9. Start the clock at 2:30.  
  
ANNE: Steiner. What is the item that teaches Boost?  
  
STEINER: I'd say Pumice?  
  
ANNE: No, Pumice Piece. Eiko, what does Zidane learn from the Butterfly Sword?  
  
EIKO: What's That?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garland, where is magic unusable?  
  
GARLAND: Oelivert.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Black Mage...  
  
NECRON: He can't get anything right, all he can say is "Kill!".  
  
ANNE: ...what do you do to the monsters?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
ANNE: Oh...my...correct! Amarant, what is the name of the Prince of Burmecia?  
  
AMARANT: Puck.  
  
TOT: Did he say what I thought he said!  
  
NECRON: He said **** didn't he?  
  
EIKO: AAAAAAH! My virgin ears...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Please don't make me up the rating...  
  
ANNE: Correct, anyway. Cid, what is the name of the card expert in Alexandria?  
  
CID: Alleyway Jack?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, what is the site of the final battle?  
  
NECRON: Well I should know. Specifically, Hill of Despair.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Tot...  
  
TOT: Bank! (Savings: 50,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: ...why do you look like a parrot?  
  
TOT: Is that REALLY related to FFIX?  
  
ANNE: ...Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah...  
  
TOT: Fine...it was a...it was a...a BIRTH DEFECT!!! (sobs)  
  
ANNE: Uhhh...correct?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Works for me.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Steiner, what is the name of the boss fought in Mount Gulug?  
  
STEINER: Meltigemini?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Eiko, what is the area where rooms are upside-down?  
  
EIKO: Ipsen's Castle!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland...  
  
GARLAND: Bank! (Savings: 55,000 gil)  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Well, time is up. Now, get ready to vote.  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up, let's see the votes.  
  
STEINER: ...Tot.  
  
EIKO: ...Steiner.  
  
GARLAND: ...Tot.  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
AMARANT: ...Tot.  
  
CID: ...Steiner.  
  
NECRON: ...Tot.  
  
TOT: ...Steiner.  
  
ANNE: Well, I see. Steiner, why did you vote for Doctor Tot?  
  
STEINER: Who else should I have voted for?  
  
ANNE: YOU were the weakest link.  
  
ANNE: But it's votes that count. Tot, with 4 votes, you ARE The Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Tot leaves, shamed)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
TOT: They'll regret that. My intellect would be useful later, and they know it!  
  
TOT: I think Steiner will go next because he has no friends.  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: We'll be back!  
  
A/N: I know it was kind of lengthy, but none of the other parts will be this long.  
Anyways, you know the drill. You read, you review. 


	2. Chocobo Dung

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, The Weakest Link, or Gundam Wing.  
Maybe I would make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the original FF9: The Weakest Link, you might   
want to read that first, since I might be making references to that.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well, we're off to a good start...  
  
NECRON: And that doof Tot is gone...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well, SOMEONE had to go...  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: No, I didn't kill Tot...  
  
NECRON: Can I?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...No.  
  
NECRON: Aw man...  
  
CID: Hey Necron, aren't you the "God of Death"?  
  
NECRON: Yeah?  
  
CID: If you're the "God of Death", why are you on a game show?  
  
NECRON: The Mrs. wants a new dishwasher.  
  
ALL: ...  
  
CID: But you're the "GOD OF DEATH"...  
  
GARLAND: Hey, doesn't Duo talk about the God of Death?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: No, that's the Great Destroyer.  
  
(Necron jumps in Deathscythe Hell and begins blowing up random things)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: (sweatdrop) THAT wasn't supposed to happen...  
  
ALL: RUN!  
  
NECRON: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Fun's over, we need to start the fic.  
  
(CT blows up the Deathscythe)  
  
NECRON: Ack!  
  
AMARANT: Sweet mother of Beatrix!  
  
BEATRIX: Excuse me?  
  
STEINER: Are you suggesting something about Beatrixy-Weatrixy?  
  
AMARANT: Uhhhh...no?  
  
BEATRIX: Beatrixy-Weatrixy?  
  
STEINER: You'd better not say another word about Beatrix...  
  
BEATRIX: Beatrixy-Weatrixy?  
  
AMARANT: I never did. I'm too cool to talk about Beatrix.  
  
BEATRIX: Beatrixy-Weatrixy?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Uggggh...can we at least TRY to start the fic...  
  
  
  
ANNE: Welcome back to "The Weakest Link!"  
  
AUDIENCE: YAY!  
  
ANNE: Now, this round has questions from any Final Fantasy game.  
  
ANNE: Eiko, we'll start with you. 2:20 on the clock!  
  
ANNE: Eiko, in Final Fantasy 5, what was the main protagonist's name.  
  
EIKO: Bartz?  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
CID: Strange...on my emulator, it's Butts...  
  
ALL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: It's spelled BUTZ, you dolt.  
  
CID: ...  
  
ANNE: Garland, who was the first boss of Final Fantasy 1?  
  
GARLAND: Ooh, I know! Garland!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Black Mage, what happened to Aeris in FF7?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
ANNE: That's right, she was killed!  
  
ALL: ...  
  
ANNE: Amarant...  
  
AMARANT: I'm too cool to bank, but...bank! (Savings: 5,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: ...What game was released after Final Fantasy 2?  
  
AMARANT: ...Final Fantasy 3?  
  
ANNE: NO! It was a trick question. Final Fantasy 2 was Final Fantasy 4 in Japan,  
which means Final Fantasy 5 came out first!   
  
AMARANT: But...a Final Fantasy 3 WAS released after a Final Fantasy 2...  
  
ANNE: That wasn't what the question was about, so tough!  
  
ANNE: Cid, who were the four sorceresses in Final Fantasy 8?  
  
CID: ...Edea, Ultimecia, Adel...and Rinoa!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, who was the final boss of Final Fantasy 6?  
  
NECRON: Oh, I know this! It's Kefka!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Steiner, in Final Fantasy 4, Cecil changed from a Dark Knight to a what?  
  
STEINER: Paladin?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Eiko...  
  
EIKO: Bank! (SAvings: 10,000 gil)  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Well, time is up. And in this round, you banked a pitiful, horrible, measly,  
worth-less-than-Chocobo-dung amount of 10,000 gil.  
  
ANNE: One of you will leave right now. So, vote!  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up, time to tally the votes.  
  
STEINER: Amarant.  
  
EIKO: ...Amarant.  
  
GARLAMD: ...Amarant.  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
AMARANT: ...Cid.  
  
CID: Amarant.  
  
NECRON: ...Cid.  
  
ANNE: Well, I see...Amarant, with 4 votes, you are The Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(Amarant leaves in a cool fashion)  
  
(CT exits)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
AMARANT: They can't do this to me...I'm too cool to get voted off!  
  
(Shadow appears)  
  
AMARANT: Then again, maybe I was too cool for the show...  
  
(Shadow moves closer)  
  
AMARANT: Or maybe I was too cool for them and they got rid of me!  
  
(Lights go out backstage, nothing can be seen)  
  
AMARANT: But maybe they...hey, who shut off the lights!  
  
AMARANT: (beginning to hyperventilate) Oh...okay...stay calm Amarant...  
  
(Creeeeak...)  
  
AMARANT: WHAT WAS THAT!...Probably the wind...It's okay Amarant...  
  
(Creeeeak...)  
  
AMARANT: ...I'm too cool to be scared of the dark, I'm too cool to be scared of the dark,  
I'm too cool to be scared of the...  
  
(Creeeeak...)  
  
AMARANT: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared...  
  
(Creeeeak...)  
  
AMARANT: Oh...what? It's you! No...stay back, I beg you! No...please, no...I can't...  
  
AMARANT: UGH! Stop it...no...I don't want to...please...GUH...help...someone...help...me...  
  
AMARANT: Why...did...you...UGH...(cough cough)...no...somebody help me...  
  
AMARANT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...  
  
(Lights go on)  
  
(Shadow is revealed to be CT)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I KNOW what some of you sickos out there are thinking, and the answer is...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: NO, I did NOT rape Amarant!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I merely killed him.  
  
(Amarant's dead body is on the floor)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Now finally I have my justice...in my own murdering way.  
  
Back to the set...  
  
CID: Where'd CT go?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
EIKO: I hope not...  
  
STEINER: What are you saying?  
  
EIKO: That CT went to kill Amarant.  
  
(CT enters)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: What a joyous day!  
  
GARLAND: Why are you so happy all of a sudden?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh...nothing....nothing at all...  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop) Well, we'll be back!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pig Latin Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, or The Weakest Link. Maybe I  
would make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the original FF9: The Weakest Link, you might   
want to read that first, since I might be making references to that.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hello peoples! Time to get ready to start!  
  
CID: You again? Can't we just stop this madness?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well, I don't know. Let me think. NO!  
  
CID: Geez, don't get so messed up!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
EIKO: Hey I know how to make this funny!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well?  
  
EIKO: Let's all refer to each other in PIG LATIN!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
EIKO: So, Loudcay Ribaltay, what's in store for this chapter?  
  
LOUDCAY RIBALTAY...I mean CLOUD TRIBAL: I will not degrade myself to this level...  
  
EIKO: Oh, come on! You've got to have some fun!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I did! I killed Amarant last chapter!  
  
EIKO: Oh, so you did kill Marantaay?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Yeah, so?  
  
NECRON: I wanted to kill Marantaay...  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
CID: Shut up, Lackbay Agemay.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Can we stop this now?  
  
NECRON: You shut up Idcay, you old coot!  
  
CID: YOu want some of me, Ecronnay?  
  
(Cid and Necron proceed to beat the living itshay out of each other)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Ummmm...this didn't add any value to the fanfic  
  
EIKO: C'mon Teinersay join in!  
  
STEINER: What witchcraft language is this anyway?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: STOP. RIGHT. NOW.  
  
(CT drags them all kicking and screaming onto the set)  
  
  
  
ANNE: Welcome back to "The Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: YAY!  
  
ANNE: Necron, you go first. The category is any Squaresoft game. Start the clock at 2:10!  
  
ANNE: Necron, who was the mother of the hero in Secret of Mana?  
  
NECRON: The Mana Tree!  
  
ANNE: Correct! Steiner, who did not join your party in Super Mario RPG: Bowser or Luigi?  
  
STEINER: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...what?  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is Luigi. Eiko, who is the villain who ends up joining your party in Chrono Trigger?  
  
EIKO: ...Magus?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland, what artifact created The Underworld in Legend of Mana?  
  
GARLAND: Trembling Spoon?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Black Mage, what does Serge have a dream of doing to Kid?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
CID: Funny, I would have said sneaking into her house at night and getting some...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD ALONG THAT SUBJECT LINE!  
  
CID: What? What did I do?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Pervert...  
  
ANNE: Pervert...I mean Cid, who was the first boss of Chrono Trigger?  
  
CID: I believe it was something called Yakra.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, what Square game has a spiky haired kid with two magical swords?  
  
NECRON: That was Brave Fencer Musashi.  
  
ANNE: That is correct! Steiner...  
  
STEINER: Bank! (Savings: 25,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: ...Which Final Fantasy games were released for PC?  
  
STEINER: ...Final Fantasies 7 and 9?  
  
ANNE: Noooo...  
  
STEINER: WHAT! You're telling me the Square peoples didn't release OUR game!  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
STEINER: ...  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
STEINER: ...  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
STEINER: ...  
  
ANNE: Eiko, wh-  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: I can't complete the question.  
  
ANNE: And in this round you managed to bank a pitiful 25,000 gil!  
  
EIKO: Is it worth less than CHocobo dung?  
  
ANNE: ...Maybe.  
  
EIKO: Mog dung?  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
EIKO: Dang.  
  
ANNE: So vote!  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: Let's see who gets kicked off.  
  
STEINER: ...Cid.  
  
EIKO: Steiner.  
  
GARLAND: ...Steiner.  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
CID: ...Steiner.  
  
NECRON: Cid.  
  
ANNE: Well, I see. Steiner, why Cid?  
  
STEINER: He's a womanizer!  
  
CID: What are you saying?  
  
STEIENR: You know what I'm saying.  
  
CID: Rusty freak...  
  
STEINER: WHAT!  
  
CID: Ummm...  
  
ANNE: Steiner, just get out of here.  
  
(Steiner walks off the set to the sound of his rusty armor)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
STEINER: No...how did I lose? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!!  
  
STEINER: I think Cid will leave next, since he will probably touch Anne's rear and say   
something like "Ooh, soft".  
  
Back to the set...  
  
ANNE: Well, stay tuned for more humor!  
  
EIKO: Bu-bye, y'all. See y'all around next time!  
  
ALL: ...  
  



	4. Cid's Final Fantasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, or The Weakest Link. Maybe I  
would make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the original FF9: The Weakest Link, you might   
want to read that first, since I might be making references to that.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I'm back!  
  
EIKO: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: DON'T START.  
  
EIKO: What?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: You know what...  
  
EIKO: Oh, you mean...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: NO! NO! Don't say it! I won't accept it!  
  
EIKO: ...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Anyway, are we all ready?  
  
ALL: NO! PLEASE!   
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
HILDA: Cid, we have something to discuss!  
  
CID: Eh? Hilda, now's not really the time for this...  
  
HILDA: When I want to talk to you, I MEAN IT!   
  
CID: ...Yes, dear...  
  
HILDA: I thought you promised never to do that kind of thing again!  
  
CID: What?  
  
HILDA: Pervert.  
  
CID: Oh...Hilda, I can explain...  
  
HILDA: EXPLAIN THIS! (slap)  
  
CID: OW!  
  
HILDA: You lying sneaky little...(slap)  
  
CID: OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!  
  
ALL: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
HILDA: ...Well, I guess it's okay.  
  
CID: Thank you, Hilde-kins.  
  
ALL: ...  
  
HILDA: No, I never said anything about forgiving you!  
  
CID: Eh?  
  
HILDA: After all those times you've cheated on me, I finally cheated back!  
  
CID: Hilde-kins, what are you saying?  
  
HILDA: For the past eight months, I've been seeing someone else.  
  
CID: Eight months? Geez...I musta been blind!  
  
HILDA: Actually that's pretty short compared to you. Remember when you cheated on me   
for three years straight?  
  
CID: Oh...yeah, I guess I...do...  
  
HILDA: Well, I'm leaving you.  
  
CID: Huh?  
  
HILDA: I'm pregnant with my new lover's baby!  
  
CID: ...  
  
HILDA: I LOVE BAKU, NOT YOU!  
  
CID: W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!  
  
HILDA: You heard me! I'm carrying Baku's child!  
  
CID: THAT...THAT CAT-MAN?! But...Hilde-kins...I still love you...  
  
HILDA: Well I don't. Goodbye Cid.   
  
(Hilda leaves)  
  
CID: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Well, time for the show!  
  
ALL: ACK!  
  
  
  
ANNE: Welcome back to "The Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: YAY!  
  
ANNE: Alright. Eiko, you go first.   
  
EIKO: What's the category?  
  
ANNE: ...Kitchen magnets!  
  
ALL: HUH!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
ANNE: ...How about "all video games"?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Fine...  
  
ANNE: Eiko, who is the male protagonist of Star Ocean The Second Story?  
  
EIKO: Claude?  
  
ANNE: ...Okay, Claude or Crawd would be acceptable.  
  
ANNE: Garland. Who do you play as in the series Tomb Raider?  
  
GARLAND: Lara Croft.  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
CID: Isn't she the girl with the enormous br-  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: STOP!  
  
CID: Eh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Pervert...  
  
CID: Hey, Hilda dumped me! I can do whatever I want now!  
  
ANNE: Black Mage. What must happen to every video game villain?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
ANNE: Well, correct!  
  
ANNE: Cid. Which two games for the NES were one one cartridge?  
  
CID: (Fantasizing about Lara Croft)  
  
ANNE: ...Cid?  
  
CID: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
ANNE: CID?  
  
CID: ...  
  
ANNE: CID!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CID: Wha? What? Where? AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
ANNE: I'll repeat the question. Which two games for the NES were one one cartridge?  
  
CID: It was Super Mario Brothers and Duck Hunt.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, who was the female protagonist of Star Ocean The Second Story?  
  
NECRON: I think it was Rena or something like that.  
  
ANNE: ...Correct! Eiko, what was the game for PlayStation where you are a large orange animal?  
  
EIKO: ...Crash Bandicoot?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland...  
  
GARLAND: Bank! (Savings: 50,000 gil)  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Well, that was convienient.  
  
ANNE: And in this round, you banked 50,000 gil! That's about an average score.  
  
ANNE: So who's going to be voted off?  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up. Let's see the results.  
  
EIKO: Cid.  
  
GARLAND: Cid.  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
CID: Black Mage.  
  
NECRON: ...Cid.  
  
ANNE: Well, there you have it. Garland, why Cid?  
  
GARLAND: He wasted too much time fantasizing.  
  
ANNE: Well Cid, goodbye and good riddance!  
  
(Cid exits)  
  
CID: THey're right. I did waste too much time fantasizing.   
  
CID: I should have learned my lesson after Hilda abandoned me.  
  
CID: But then again...Lara Croft...so wonderful...mmmmmmm...  
  
(Lights go out)  
  
CID: Eh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: That was your Final Fantasy, pervert!  
  
CID: NO! UGH! (dies)  
  
(Lights turn back on)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Kill count...is two. Blood lust...rising. Must control...must control...  
  
(Leaves)  
  
Back on the set...  
  
ANNE: Well, see you next time!  
  
A/N: Look below this message. See? It's a review box. Fill t out. I haven't been   
getting reviews. I will not write more until I recieve at least five reviews on   
this chapter. If I don't get any by the end of the week, I will be forced to   
discontinue this fic in order to have more promising projects. 


	5. Utter Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, or The Weakest Link. Maybe I  
would make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the original FF9: The Weakest Link, you might   
want to read that first, since I might be making references to that.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
NECRON: Cid's gone...  
  
CID: No, I'm not!  
  
GARLAND: But CT killed you!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
CID: I'm back and better than ever!  
  
EIKO: NEW AND IMPROVED! NEW AND IMPROVED!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...(whistles)  
  
CID: Eh?  
  
(Suddenly the Prima Vista flies in and hits Cid, thus killing him)  
  
NECRON: Oh my God! They killed Cid!  
  
EIKO: You sons of a biscuit!  
  
GARLAND: DEMON VEHICLE! DIE! (casts Flare)  
  
(Prima Vista goes up in smoke)  
  
BAKU: MY SHIP!! (dies)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: TWO! TWO! TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!  
  
HILDA: ...Waaaaaaaaah!  
  
EIKO: Huh?  
  
HILDA: Cid's...dead! I realized I was wrong to leave him so I got on the Prima Vista,  
but Baku didn't want me to, so he...he turned him into roadkill!  
  
EIKO: But...an airship hit him, so shouldn't it be airkill?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
HILDA: Now my life has no meaning!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
HILDA: Goodbye cruel Gaia!  
  
(Hilda jumps into the flaming Prima Vista)  
  
EIKO: That's sad...but now they're united in death...just like Romeo and Juliet...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
GARLAND: Why so silent today, CT?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ..If Cid came back, then...  
  
AMARANT: Hiya!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
AMARANT: Huh?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: STAY DEAD FOR ONCE!  
  
AMARANT: Not again! (dies)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Phew.  
  
GARLAND: Is it just me or is this REALLY insane?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Too bad. Show time!  
  
ALL: NO!  
  
  
  
ANNE: Welcome back to "The Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: ...Yay?  
  
ANNE: Eiko, once again we start with you. 1:50 on the clock.  
  
GARLAND: Wait! What's the category?  
  
ANNE: How about whatever I want?  
  
GARLAND: (sweatdrop)  
  
ANNE: Start the clock. Eiko, why does a bird have wings?  
  
EIKO: (sweatdrop) Because.  
  
ANNE: Yes?  
  
EIKO: Because!  
  
ANNE: ...Correct. Garland, how many colors are in a rainbow?  
  
GARLAND: ...Uh...let's see...1,2,3...hmmm, I guess....7?  
  
ANNE: Is that a question or a statement?  
  
GARLAND: STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! But it's a statement...I think.  
  
ANNE: ...Correct. Black Mage, what is the meaning of existence?  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Awww...I was gonna say that...  
  
ANNE: Ummm...can't you say anything else?  
  
NECRON: No, he can't. He never will. Now he got one wrong and we'll get rid of him!  
  
BLACK MAGE: ...  
  
ALL: ...  
  
BLACK MAGE: ...Well, yes I actually can.  
  
NECRON: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
BLACK MAGE: Well really people. I did get a bachelor's degree from Yale, you know.  
  
ANNE: Then...you can answer the question!   
  
BLACK MAGE: Yes, actually I can.   
  
ANNE: Well I'll ask again...what is the meaning of exsitence?  
  
BLACK MAGE: To play wonderfully entertaining Square products then top it off with   
high quality NBC programming.  
  
ANNE:....Sure, correct.  
  
(Black Mage recieves money from NBC and Square)  
  
ANNE: Necron, name The Three Stooges.  
  
NECRON: Moe, Larry,and Curly....my idols!  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop)...Correct. Eiko, what is the almighty god of inspiration?  
  
EIKO: Mr. Pibb!   
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I need some about now...  
  
ANNE: Garland, where is a place to unleash your imagination and free your soul?  
  
GARLAND: A good bar.  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
GARLAND: I mean FanFiction.Net!  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
GARLAND: Really!  
  
ANNE: Fine. Correct. Black Mage, if I had 7,000 apples and I ate 6,000, what do I have?  
  
BLACK MAGE: You're going to have one heck of a crap!  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
BLACK MAGE: A lifetime membership to Jenny Craig?  
  
ANNE: ...  
  
BLACK MAGE: ...(sigh)...1,000 apples...  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron...  
  
NECRON: BANK! (Savings: 75,000 gil)  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
ANNE: Ummm...vote!  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: And...let's see who leaves!  
  
EIKO: Black Mage.  
  
GARLAND: Eiko.  
  
BLACK MAGE: KILL!...I mean, err...Eiko!  
  
NECRON: ...Eiko.  
  
ANNE: Well then. Garland, why did you vote for Eiko?  
  
GARLAND: She's...WEIRD!  
  
EIKO: What!  
  
GARLAND: You're the one who did that Pig Latin thing and I hated that.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: So did I.  
  
ANNE: Well then Eiko, you are the Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
EIKO: Oodbyegay!  
  
(Eiko skips off stage)  
  
Behind the set...  
  
EIKO: Who cares about money anyway? I just was doing this on a dare.   
  
MOG: Kupo!  
  
EIKO: Ha, now it's my turn to dare you, Mog!  
  
MOG: Kupoooooooooooooo...  
  
Back on the set...  
  
ANNE: Well, stay tuned!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Don't touch that hyperlink!  
  
GARLAND: Please?  
  
A/N: First of all, thanks to my friend PSX Master, since he helped me write this chapter.  
I'm sadly suffering from writer's blcok, which is currently irrevocable. I don't know  
when I'll get enough inspiration to write another chapter, but please bear with me. 


	6. The Return of Cloud Tribal

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, Chrono Cross, Final Fantasy 8, ANY game   
from Squaresoft, or The Weakest Link. Maybe I would make more money if I did, but   
unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't read the original...ah, screw it, you've   
either read it or you haven't read it and by now nothing I say will make   
you change your mind.  
  
Behind the set...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Wow, I've been gone for so long.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I wonder what the remaining cast is up to?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well, I'm going to find out.  
  
(Opens door)  
  
(Loud music)  
  
NECRON: Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake! Shake yo booty.   
Shake yo boo-tay!   
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...  
  
ANNE: All your base are belong to us!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...Ummmm...What the heck happened?  
  
BLACK MAGE: Don't look at me!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: What...happened?  
  
BLACK MAGE: Well, you were gone for so long, we ordered 10 kegs of pure  
alcohol from Stiltzkin...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Alright...  
  
NECRON: Burn, baby, burn. Disco inferno!  
  
GARLAND: I! Am! SAILOR MOON! And in the name of the moon...I'll punish you!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Well, you're going to "sail" right out onto the set.  
  
(CT uses Soberifier)  
  
ANNE: Huh?  
  
NECRON: Wha?  
  
GARLAND: Where am I?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: You're out on the set. Right now.  
  
NECRON: YOU!  
  
(CT pushes them all onto the set)  
  
  
  
ANNE: And welcome back...hic!...to the "Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: ...Finally...  
  
ANNE: Let's see...who was the strongest link from last round?  
  
NECRON: Ummmmmmmm...me!  
  
ANNE: Ummmmmmmm...are you sure?  
  
NECRON: Uhhh...heh heh...yeah!  
  
ANNE: Ooooooookay...start the clock at...what the?  
  
(The entire cast of Final Fantasy 8 runs onto the set and sings Eyes on Me   
before disappearing)  
  
ALL: (sweatdrop)  
  
ANNE: Uh...start the clock at 1:40?  
  
GARLAND: W-wait! What's the category?  
  
ANNE: ...Ummm...Squaresoft?  
  
NECRON: Didn't we already do that?  
  
ANNE: DANGIT, we'll do it again!  
  
NECRON: ...Yes, ma'am.   
  
ANNE: Now, start the clock at 1:40 already!  
  
ANNE: Necron, in Legend of Mana, you can be one of two characters, a girl or a   
what?  
  
NECRON: (sweatdrop) Uhhhh...a boy?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland, in Threads of Fate, you can be one of two characters,   
a boy or a what?  
  
GARLAND: Girl?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Black Mage, name the six colors of elements in Chrono Cross.  
  
BLACK MAGE: Yellow, red, green, blue, black, white...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: CHRONO CROSS!  
  
(Funky chimes play as the TIME DEVOURER (which appeared out of nowhere) explodes)  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop) Correct. Necron, who is the main character in Final Fantasy 10?  
  
NECRON: Some dorkwad named Tidus?  
  
ANNE: Correct, but...why is he a dorkwad?  
  
NECRON: Oh come on. He uses a sword made of WATER, for crying out loud.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Better hope he doesn't have to go to a cold place...  
  
NECRON: Heh heh.  
  
ANNE: Garland, name 3 songs that have lyrics from Square games.  
  
GARLAND: Eyes on Me, Melodies of Life, and...One Winged Angel.  
  
ANNE: Yes, yes...and yes. Correct. Black Mage...  
  
BLACK MAGE: Oh, bank it all! (Savings: 25,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: What two games were re-released as Final Fantasy Chronicles?  
  
BLACK MAGE: Final Fantasy 4 and...Final Fantasy 3?  
  
ANNE: Oops! Wrongo! The answer is Final Fantasy 4 and Chrono Trigger.  
  
BLACK MAGE: Bu-but THAT'S NOT EVEN A FINAL FANTASY GAME!  
  
ANNE: So? Go sue Square.  
  
BLACK MAGE: Hmmm...maybe I shall...  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop)   
  
(HIRONOBU SAKAGUCHI (did I spell that right?) stands up)  
  
SAKAGUCHI: You can't sue us!  
  
NECRON: AH! It's...it's HIM...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Huh?  
  
GARLAND: He is our god...  
  
SAKAGUCHI: I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN REMOVE YOU!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Oh, stuff it.  
  
(CT blows up SAKAGUCHI's head)  
  
ALL: (gasp) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...What?  
  
ALL: YOU HAVE KILLED LORD SAKAGUCHI!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...So?  
  
NECRON: Never again will Square...ever be the same!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Be quiet. I'll bring him back later if you're that broken up over it.  
  
GARLAND: Well...oh, fine.  
  
ANNE: Well, we could continue the round, but...  
  
BLACK MAGE: But what?  
  
ANNE: That just took up the rest of the time!  
  
ALL: ...  
  
ANNE: So, in this round, you managed to bank 25,000 gil.  
And guess what? One of you has to leave! So vote now!  
  
(They vote...)  
  
ANNE: Time is up. Let's see who has to leave.  
  
NECRON: ...Black Mage.  
  
GARLAND: Black Mage.  
  
BLACK MAGE: Necron.  
  
ANNE: Well, there's the results. Garland, why Black Mage?  
  
GARLAND: HE CAUSED LORD SAKAGUCHI'S DEATH!  
  
ANNE: (sweatdrop) Okay. Necron, why'd you vote for Black Mage?  
  
NECRON: He...he freaks me out, okay!  
  
ANNE: Wha?  
  
NECRON: Always...always talkin' and carrying on like he does it all the time...Why  
couldn't he just say 'kill'?...GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, MAN!   
  
ANNE: Alright, alright! Black Mage, with two votes, you are the Weakest Link.  
  
ANNE: Goodbye!  
  
(BLACK MAGE walks off the set)  
  
(Behind the set...)  
  
BLACK MAGE: (crying) I'm not a freak...lots of other bl-black mages...t-talk!  
There's V-Vivi, a-and all the black m-m-mages in the vill-village, and...(sobs)  
  
(Back to the set...)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Necron, that was rude.  
  
NECRON: So what are you going to do? You can't kill me.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: You'd be surprised.  
  
NECRON: (sweatdrop)  
  
ANNE: Join us again (hopefully) for the continuation of the "Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: Yay!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting this. Chapter Seven will hopefully be up   
much faster. So give me your opinions in your reviews! 


	7. X-Box Invasion

A/N: What was I thinking? Excessive hyperness does not a serious chapter make.  
After my revision I made to this chapter while hyper, it's lost all sense of reason!  
So don't blame me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9, or the Weakest Link. Maybe I would  
make more money if I did, but unfortunately, I don't, so...  
  
Behind the set...  
  
NECRON: Finally...it's the last round. Finally we can finish so I can leave  
with my money.  
  
GARLAND: YOUR money?  
  
NECRON: Yes, my money...I'm going to win after all. Hey...where did Cloud Tribal  
go, anyway?  
  
GARLAND: Hm...he said he was going to Qu's Marsh for something.  
  
(Scene cuts to Qu's Marsh)  
  
QUINA: Aiya! Me remember you! You crazy author-man!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Shut up. Go away so I can drink this.  
  
QUINA: You give back can of bubbly stuff!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: How dare you refer to the God of Inspiration, Mr.  
Pibb, in that manner!  
  
QUINA: What you mean, "God of Inspiration"?  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I mean...GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME SO I CAN DRINK THIS!  
  
(QUINA eats the can of Pibb)  
  
QUINA: Aiya! You bad author-man! Me eat you up!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Eh?  
  
QUINA: (dancing) Me eat you up! Me eat you up!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: (sweatdrop) That was a somewhat obscure parody...  
  
QUINA: You die now!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Time to die, you bloated buffoon!  
  
(Psychotic music!)  
  
(QUINA is blown to kingdom come)  
  
QUINA: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya...  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: That was a senseless and brutal murder.  
  
(The can of Pibb flies out of the explosion and lands in CT's hand)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: And all for a can of Pibb...but this is no ordinary Pibb.  
  
(CT drinks the Pibb)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Most excellent. Now to go get those guys...  
  
(Back at the set...)  
  
ANNE: Maybe he's dead and gone forever?  
  
NECRON: You can't kill an author, silly.  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Hi there!  
  
NECRON: Oh...you're back. Now, what are-  
  
(Loud explosion)  
  
ALL: What the?  
  
(Several Microsoft employees enter the room and begin running around, sticking   
labels that read "X-Box" on everything they find)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: WHAT is going ON here?  
  
MICROSOFT EMPLOYEE: Square has been annexed by Microsoft. Now everything related to   
Square is owned by Microsoft and the X-Box.  
  
ALL: What!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: Gates can't keep his monopoly in one place, can he?  
  
MICROSOFT EMPLOYEE: Let me read you the new rules that will govern your life.  
  
MICROSOFT EMPLOYEE: You are now owned by Bill Gates. You may not rebel against anything said or done by Lord Gates.  
You will do what Lord Gates commands. You will worship Lord Gates 3 times daily. You must-  
  
(CT kicks MICROSOFT EMPLOYEE out of the building)  
  
OTHER MICROSOFT EMPLOYEES: You have committed a violation of Section 13, Paragraph 8, Lin-  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: THIS IS MY FIC! TELL "LORD GATES" HE CAN SHOVE THE X-BOX UP HIS ASS!  
  
(CT blows the MICROSOFT EMPLOYEES away)  
  
MICROSOFT EMPLOYEES: We're going to tell Lord Gates abooooooooout thiiiiiiiissssssss!  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: I knew there was a reason I hated X-Box...We've wasted enough time.  
  
ALL: Ack! We're going, we're going!  
  
(The contestants enter the set)  
  
CLOUD TRIBAL: ...That has to be the easiest way I've ever gotten   
them onto the set.  
  
  
  
ANNE: And welcome to the final round of the "Weakest Link"!  
  
AUDIENCE: Yay?  
  
ANNE: It's down to Garland and Necron. Who will win the money?  
  
NECRON: Me.  
  
ANNE: THAT WASN'T A QUESTION FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT!  
  
NECRON: (sweatdrop)  
  
ANNE: Anyway, the Bank is doubled in this round. Let's begin. Garland,   
you were the strongest link from the last round.  
  
GARLAND: Woo-hoo!  
  
ANNE: Start the clock!  
  
NECRON: W-Wait! Category?  
  
ANNE: Hmm...let's pick something interesting. Nothing!  
  
ALL: Huh?  
  
ANNE: Nothing. Garland, what is zero squared?  
  
GARLAND: Zero?  
  
ANNE: No, the answer is nothing.  
  
GARLAND: But!  
  
ANNE: Necron, how much does it cost to breathe?  
  
NECRON: Nothing.  
  
ANNE: Correct.   
  
GARLAND: But this is a fanfic, we should get video game questions!  
  
ANNE: (muttering) What a crybaby.  
  
ANNE: Fine, fine. Let's see...Garland, what can Pearl do in Legend   
of Mana?  
  
GARLAND: Nothing?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Necron. In FF9, what do you desire to return everything to?  
  
NECRON: Nothing, of course.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garland, what is the difficulty level of Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest?  
  
GARLAND: Nothing. And I mean, ABSOLUTELY nothing.  
  
ANNE: Correct. And I mean, ABSOLUTELY correct.  
  
ALL: ...  
  
ANNE: Necron, what reason does Zidane give for helping people?  
  
NECRON: Nothing?  
  
ANNE: Correct. Garland. In Star Ocean, what does the Useless Decoration do?  
  
GARLAND: Nothing.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Necron...  
  
NECRON: Let's bank. (Savings: 50,000x2=100,000 gil)  
  
ANNE: What purpose does this fic serve?  
  
NECRON: Judging by every other answer, the answer is nothing.  
  
ANNE: Wrong-o! The answer is to entertain with mindless stupidity.  
  
NECRON: Gragh...  
  
ANNE: And now time is up! Time for the final round. Questions will be about CT's fanfics, and   
about CT himself, which will be taken from info in the author bio.  
  
ANNE: We'll start with you, Garland. What is the first fic CT wrote?  
  
GARLAND: "FF9: The Weakest Link"?  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, what is the only CT fic without chapters?  
  
NECRON: "Friendly Battles You Just Won't Find".  
  
ANNE: Correct! The score is one apiece.  
  
ANNE: Garland, how old is CT?  
  
GARLAND: (looks at author bio) 15!  
  
ANNE: Correct!  
  
NECRON: No fair.  
  
ANNE: Necron, how many chapters did the original "FF9: WL" have?  
  
NECRON: Eight.  
  
ANNE: That is correct. The score is two apiece.  
  
ANNE: Garland, what is the progress on CT's MST?  
  
GARLAND: Um...one chapter complete, #2 in progress.  
  
ANNE: Correct. Necron, how many chapters does FF9: WL2" have?  
  
NECRON: As of now, seven.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland, who is helping CT MST Final Fantasy 9 in his fic?  
  
GARLAND: Squall, Edgar, Sephiroth, and...PSX Master.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Necron, when was "FF9: WL2" published?  
  
NECRON: Ummm...(checks author bio) 6/22/01?  
  
ANNE: Correct! The score is tied at four. Garland, you must get this question right to win.  
  
ANNE: Will CT write a "FF9: Weakest Link 3"?  
  
GARLAND: ...  
  
GARLAND: ...  
  
GARLAND: ...No.  
  
ANNE: Correct! Garland, you win!  
  
NECRON: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!  
  
ANNE: Garland, you have won 340,000 gil!   
  
GARLAND: Compared to Vivi's winnings, that's pathetic.  
  
NECRON: I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! ME! ME ME ME!  
  
ANNE: Like it or not Necron, Garland has won. You can't do anything about that.   
  
NECRON: IT WAS MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!  
  
ANNE: Dear Lord, you are a bad sport. And a little slow, I might add.  
  
NECRON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS WAS RIGGED!  
  
ANNE: Let's take the two contestants backstage for their closing remarks.  
  
(Behind the set...)  
  
GARLAND: Wow. I won. Cool. Having this much money will be fun. It's like   
winning the Lotto or something.  
  
NECRON: I SWEAR THIS IS NOT OVER! CT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU   
FOR THIS! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO I'LL GET REVENGE! I SWEAR BY   
MY FATHER, SATAN! I'LL GET YOU, CLOUD TRIBAL!  
  
Will Necron have his revenge? Or will CT escape the threats? Will Garland   
use his money wisely? Will CT give out prizes like last time? Will this narration   
ever END? Find out in the exciting conclusion to "FF9: The Weakest Link 2"!  
  
A/N: Yes, there is a Chapter 8 slated to be written. So review! Please let me know   
what you think, or at least let me know you're still reading this! 


End file.
